


Dead of Night

by Flawed_Masterpiece



Series: Monsters Have Mothers Too [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Epsidode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Avelo, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren in Love, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawed_Masterpiece/pseuds/Flawed_Masterpiece
Summary: The First Order is in chaos.Hux is still out there.And Avelyn and Kylo have started anew.But with the so called "capture" of the First Orders Force users; the newest Republic is an uproar. Kylo and Avelyn should be dead with the blood of hundreds on their hands. They should be tortured and then left to die for all the heartache they had caused.Leia Organa has different plans.Kylo and Avelyn know The First Order like no one else; they know Hux better than anyone else. In exchange for their freedom, they must help the Resistance defeat the Order once and for all.But a ghost from a past long ago might put a stop to that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my wooooord, here we goooooo.  
> Continuing on with my lovely Avelo and telling the story of their redemption brings me joy.  
> The first chapter will be along shortly.  
> Love you all!

**_There is passion; yet peace._ **

**_There is strength; yet serenity._ **

**_There is power; yet harmony._ **

**_There is chaos; yet order._ **

**_In life there is freedom._ **

**_In death there is purpose._ **

**_I will do what I must to guard the balance._ **

**_For the Force is all things._ **

**_And I am the Force._ **

 

**_~Grey Jedi Code_ **


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we gooooooooo

_Pain._

_There was pain everywhere._

_It burned though her body and she screamed into the darkness; grabbing hold of the very thing she wanted gone. She clenched it in a vice-like grip and began to pull herself out of the black abyss. The dark began to get brighter and she screamed again as light exploded behind her eyes._

__

__\----------------------------------------------_ _

__

Avelyn bolted upright, gasping, as she choked on the tube that was down her throat. She gripped it tightly and began to pull it out; dry heaving as the tube slowly but surely slipped out. Dropping it onto the floor, her disoriented mind tried desperately to figure out where she was. Panic set in as she ripped needles and tubes out of her arms; bruises soon appearing as she did. Her skin felt clammy and her hair was stringy; tell tale signs she had been in a bacta tank.

 

Her heart clenched as she looked down past her breast wrappings.

 

She could remember fighting Snoke alongside Kylo, the scavenger and Skywalker before being stabbed by her former master as she ran a finger over the circular scar that had a permanent home on her abdomen. After that, all she had known was pain and darkness; the last thing she had heard was Kylo _screaming_   _her name._

 

Her eyes widened as she launched herself over the bond.

 

The bond that was gone.

 

_No, no, no, no._

 

She couldn’t feel him; couldn’t feel the presence she had come to love and appreciate. The bond was dark and his mind was nowhere to be found. She tried to branch her powers out, use the Force to find him, but she couldn’t. Something was blocking her abilities and, in so doing, they had blocked him out as well.

 

Swinging her legs - _thank the Force she had pants on_  - over the bed, she tried to stand on her feet; only to have them collapse from underneath her. She gripped the bed and willed herself to stand; willed herself to gather her strength and find Kylo. Taking a step away from the medical furniture, she gripped her stomach as pain flashed through her body. She forced it down, greatly annoyed she couldn’t call upon the Force to take away the pain, and made herself take another step.

 

Th door opened and her head snapped up.

 

Two medical personnel rushed in and gripped her by the biceps; a growl ripping itself from her mouth. They started to take her back to the bed and she started to struggle.

 

_She had to find Kylo._

 

“Be careful with her.”

 

Avelyn looked up into the wise, old eyes of General Leia.

 

The old woman looked back at her as she came towards her; two figures standing in the background. It didn’t take much to know that one was Rey but she didn’t know the other. She focused on the general. “Where am I?” Leia helped bring her back to the bed but Avelyn stilled struggled; trying to obey basic instinct. “You’re at the Resistance base. We brought you here after Snoke was defeated.”

 

The struggles ceased. “Snoke is gone?”

 

Leia nodded. “Yes, Ben and Rey killed him after you went unconscious. We brought you back here because you were dying and Ben begged for you to be saved.”

 

Avelyn felt her throat close up. Kylo had begged his mother.

 

Had begged to save her life.

 

The younger female looked past the older one and towards the door; catching a glimpse of Rey and a dark-skinned man with her. “Where is he?” Chest heaving as she tried to breathe, she looked back at the old woman. “Where’s Kylo?”

 

“He’s safe.”

 

That wasn’t good enough. “I didn’t ask that. Where is he? What have done to me!?” She started to struggle again as the General tried to calm her. “We did nothing to you, Avelyn.”

 

“ _Then why can’t I feel him_?”

 

Leia knew of the Force bond between her son and this young woman; having been told by both Luke and Rey. She had never heard of such a thing but she knew it meant a great deal to her child as he had begged her to save Avelyn as he was dragged away to a cell. She hadn’t wanted to lock him away but it _was_ for his own safety.

 

Even though she was the General, she knew that some of the Resistance wanted his blood shed.

 

As well as Avelyn’s.

 

Leia motioned to the other side of the room; Avelyn’s eyes following her until it rested upon an enormous lizard like creature in a cage. “It’s called a Ysalamir. It has the ability to create a Force bubble and block the use of it. You can’t use your abilities as long as you’re in range of it.” The look on the female’s face in front of her held so much pain in it that Leia almost looked away from her stare. “I can’t- I can’t feel him because of that _thing_? How- no, no, I need to see him.”

 

The general shook her head and Avelyn narrowed her eyes at her. “Don’t tell me I can’t. Don’t come in _here_  and try to _talk_  to me when he’s somewhere out _there_.”

 

Leia nodded her head to the two medical staff restraining her and they practically dragged her back to the bed. “No, no, no! General, please!” One of the personnel grabbed a syringe and stuck it in her neck; the look of betrayal on her face as she sunk back into unconsciousness.

 

\-----------------------------  
  
She woke up from unconsciousness more peacefully than the first time.

 

Her eyes flittered about, looking at the dark ceiling, as she laid there on the bed. She took a shuddering breath as she, once again, tried to reach out for Kylo even though she knew it was futile. Her eyes glanced down at the creature beyond her bed and she narrowed her eyes at it. “ _ _Damn creature__.” Slowly, she sat herself up, hands instinctively wrapped around her stomach; noticing that her abdomen was now covered in bandaging. She sat still for a minute before huffing; throwing her legs over the bed.

 

She hadn’t even touched the floor before the door opened.

 

Cursing, she looked up at the intruder. “Do you have a monitoring device on me or something?”

 

Rey looked back at the female in front of her; studying her cautiously. She knew that despite physical appearances that she was in no way __weak__. And she certainly didn’t trust the lizard creature in keeping her powers contained.

 

“Why did you help rescue the General?”

 

An eyebrow raised. “You have horrible interrogating skills.” Rey clenched her teeth. “She has forbidden any such thing to be done to you.”

 

“Being nice to the enemy. She always do that?”

 

Rey stormed closer to the female. “I don’t have to talk to you about her and you will show some respect. After all, she is your lover’s mother.” Avelyn’s eyes darkened and Rey felt a twinge of fear before masking it. “I’ll show some when I can see him. As for rescuing her, I didn’t do it for your precious Resistance. I did it for Kylo; for reasons I’m not sharing.” She leaned closer to Rey. “You’re gonna have to interrogate me for that.”

 

The scavenger bit her tongue as anger flared through her veins.

 

“Rey, that’s enough.”

 

Both females turned to find Leia and Rey was surprised to see Poe and Finn with her. Avelyn narrowed her eyes at the males before focusing on the General. “Now I’m very convinced I have a monitoring device on me.” The fighter pilot snorted. “You certainly need one.”

 

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?”

 

The General held up her hand. “Poe, please. Look, Avelyn, I apologize for all the precautions that were set in place but believe me when I say it is for your own safety; Ben’s too.”

 

The dark haired female chuckled to herself. “Safety precautions ‘cause not everyone in your little rebellion is as self righteous as you?” Poe muttered under his breath as he moved forward but Finn kept him back; Avelyn narrowing her eyes at him. “As much as I would love to continue with out little chit chat,” she slowly eased herself to the floor and looked over at Leia, “I would like to see Kylo. So you can either help me get to him or I will do it myself.”

 

Leia continued to look back at her before nodding to Finn; Poe beginning to put up a protest but stopped when he saw her face. He nodded his head once and left the room with Finn as Avelyn took a deep breath. Leia slowly advanced her and wrapped an arm around her. The young female tensed up and Leia waited; a shuddering breath leaving Avelyn a moment later.

 

Rey looked on with confusion.

 

Here was practically a First Order commander, a Force user so intertwined in it, and the General was helping her.

 

The same person who kidnapped her so her son could kill her.

 

Rey shook her head and opened the door as Avelyn and Leia took small steps towards it. She would never understand why but she had a feeling something was possibly said between the two. The scavenger walked ahead of the women as they walked down the halls. Avelyn winced and her breathing picked up as pinpricks of the Force slowly trickled back into her mind as they walked away from the Ysalamir.

 

A few seconds later, a breathless laugh left her.

 

Rey was about to turn around to look at her when Poe and Finn came around the corner with Kylo Ren. His hands were handcuffed in front of him and dark circles encased his eyes. He quickly looked up and his body went ridged as he looked past Rey. A choking sob came from the female behind her and Avelyn slowly stepped away from Leia; her arms wrapping protectively around her stomach. As quickly as she could, Avelyn crossed the hallway to stand in font of Kylo; taking his face in her hands and bringing his forehead down to hers.

 

Behind Rey, Leia nodded to Poe and the fighter pilot reached over to unlock the handcuffs on her son.

 

Immediately, his arms wrapped around Avelyn’s waist and he pulled her close to him. He buried his face in her neck as her arms snaked around his and Rey didn’t miss the trembling of Avelyn’s body as Kylo Ren held tightly on to her. Leia had now crossed the hallway to talk to Poe and Rey had followed.

 

She was certain she was the only one who heard what words were coming out of the former Master of the Knights of Ren.

 

_“I can feel you. I can feel you again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so glad I didn't kill her.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lengthy wait. I hadn't really given much thought to the beginning of the story but rather the middle and the ending. I am very excited to have some ideas and that new trailer for The Last Jedi has definitely sparked some inspiration.

If Avelyn concentrated hard enough, she swore she could feel Kylo on the other side of the wall.

 

After their brief reuniting, which had left Avelyn almost sobbing into Kylo’s shoulder, the two were taken apart and put into cells next to each other. She had heard Kylo begging his mother to take care of Avelyn; that he didn’t believe she was healed enough to be outside the medbay. The female would have scoffed if she hadn’t of heard the sound of Kylo’s voice; the genuine concern that was held in his voice. But his mother had stated that it was not safe for Avelyn to be in there anymore and that she wouldn’t have stayed in there anyway. The force user was quite amused as the General had spoken the truth about her not staying in the med bay but it quickly turned to annoyance when the now familiar Force bubble of that kriffing overgrown lizard clouded her mind and took Kylo’s presence away from her.

 

She closed her eyes while letting her head thunk against the wall and sighed; her brows furrowing when a split second of pain flashed in her abdomen.

 

_Snoke was dead._

 

Brown orbs slowly opened when that thought fluttered through her mind. Her old master was dead. The one who betrayed her, who lied to her, who turned her into a mindless killing machine, was _dead_. She and Kylo had freed themselves from his clutches; had gained something that they had never known before. Even in the midst of the Resistance, Avelyn knew she and Kylo were no longer bound to anyone but each other.

 

She thunked her head again in annoyance; boredom had set in hours ago and annoyance had burned before that. The cell was empty except for the fresher facilities and a bed; the grey walls reminding her of Snoke’s place as if they were mocking her. It was lit fairly well and the lights above hummed with energy but it all annoyed her.

 

Both her and Kylo helped take down Snoke; wasn’t that enough?

 

Avelyn’s gaze quickly fixated on the door when she heard a sound from behind it; her eyes narrowing. The door opened to reveal two guards with that fighter pilot

-Poe the General had called him- behind them. The force user quirked an eyebrow at the three before Poe spoke. “Enjoying your stay?”

 

“It’s better than what you had before.”

 

Poe’s face flashed with various amounts of expressions when Avelyn made a jab at his stay on the Destroyer while being tortured by Kylo. She hadn’t been there but she had seen what she needed to from the surveillance cameras videos that were sent to Snoke. The fighter pilot clenched his jaw and Avelyn felt a small sense of satisfaction flow through her.

 

“If it were my choice, you’d both have the same treatment as I suffered.”

 

Avelyn snorted. “It would make you feel a whole lot better, wouldn’t it?”

 

Poe opened his mouth to retort back but he clenched his jaws again. “I don’t have to play silly, little mind games with you. You’re to be questioned before they decide how to go about your trial.”

 

“Oh, I get a trial? I would have thought that the newest Republic would have put us both down.”

 

Poe grit his teeth and produced handcuffs; annoyance on his face. “I don’t care what they do to you. I have my orders from the General; now hurry up.”

 

Avelyn narrowed her eyes some and followed the order she was given. The urge to continue picking at the fighter pilot with words was strong but a voice inside her told her to stop; to think of Kylo. Making enemies right now was not a good thing as long as both of them were stuck inside these cells. So Avelyn swallowed her pride and held her hands up to be cuffed; the sound of them locking into place echoing in her ears. She was escorted out of the cell block and tried so hard to break through the Force bubble to feel Kylo but to no avail.

 

They weren’t taking the lizard with them as they walked away but it was still keeping Kylo from her.

 

After a few short minutes of walking and turning down halls, Avelyn and her guards arrived at a room. She was taken inside and lead to a chair; a small grunt leaving her as one of the guards forcefully sat her down. Her face must have looked murderous as she looked up at the individual for he took a step back as the air around her began to shimmer. Her use of the Force was back and she welcome it; basked in it. But one look from Poe made her release the hold she had on it.

 

She couldn’t afford to lose Kylo and they all knew it.

 

Kriffing hell.

 

Avelyn grit her teeth as they uncuffed her wrists but shackled her front forearms to the chair. Her breathing picked up out of annoyance and anger as a force field went up around her. She looked at the blue wall before meeting eyes with Poe in a murderous glare. The man gestured to the field. “These are precautions. The General thinks you won’t use the Force but I don’t trust you and neither does anyone else.”

 

The female before him sneered. “So I’ve noticed.”

 

Poe made a move to retort but thought better of it; leaving Avelyn alone as he took the guards out of the room. The buzzing of the force field thrummed in the tiny space but it only served to make Avelyn more annoyed.

 

She knew the Resistance didn’t trust her; didn’t trust Kylo. They’d be stupid if they did that so soon after Avelyn and Kylo had laid wastes to their bases and cut down who knows how many Resistance fighters. They had tried to kill their General and had come so close to doing it.

 

They would be wise to never trust them; especially her.

 

A few minutes passed before a faint thrum at the base of Avelyn’s skull started; signaling that someone was approaching the tiny room she was in. Her eyes were trained on the door in a cold stare which was transported to the first person who walked; which so happened to be the General. The older woman looked over Avelyn and her shackled forearms before looking up into her cold eyes. The brown orbs showed no emotions as Rey, Luke and a few others entered the room but fixated on the General.

 

“I do apologize, Avelyn, for having to take these measures. But the Council is not willing to trust you yet.”

 

The dark female chuckled. “I’d expect nothing less.”

 

Leia looked at the young woman in front of her; her figure bathed in the whitish blue light of the force field that kept everyone from harming her and her from harming them. Her brown eyes were downcast and the General could see a sort of longing in her eyes; a concentration that was not on any of the individuals in the room.

 

The Council would not hesitate nor would they be afraid to abuse the connection between the two Force users; using the leverage of the two against each other would prove the leash that they held over them.

 

But Leia thought otherwise.

 

A chained animal snaps eventually.

 

But keeping two chained animals, so desperate for the other one, apart could end in chaos and death.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for not updating sooner.  
> Life had taken a pretty sharp turn and it hasn't been good.

Leia cleared her throat and Avelyn looked up at the older woman.

 

“Avelyn, you are called to appear in front of the Council to talk about your crimes and determine your punishment. I will be sponsoring you throughout this time; as I will do for my son. I will do all I can to help you stay out of prison and execution. In return, I ask for your help in locating the remains of the First Order and its leaders; so we may restore peace to the galaxy. Your help in defeating Snoke will not be overlooked and could help in your case; as it can help with Ben’s. If I can guarantee you immunity; will you help us?”

 

As the General talked, Avelyn used the Force to determine how the people in the room took to the old woman’s words.

 

Poe was angry; angry that his superior was trying to help someone who murdered countless amounts of people and soldiers who helped fight for their cause; many of which he considered friends.

 

Rey was a mixture of anger and agreement. While she did not agree with pardoning them; she did agree that the two of them could help with crushing what was left of the Order. She had seen the inside of both Kylo and Avelyn’s minds and she honestly knew them better than anyone else; save the bond that the two users had.

 

Luke was not in agreement with anything. In fact, he seemed slightly terrified; glancing at her every few seconds with a type of fear in his eyes Avelyn couldn’t quite place. Without the lizard nearby, she slithered past the defenses of his mind and looked for the source of his unease. She saw bits and pieces of their fight back on that kriffing island and she felt the fear he so desperately tried to hold back. He had felt a great power once before but her’s was much more powerful. Not even Rey, who he was reluctant to train due to the power she held, didn’t even come close to that of the dark female.

 

Avelyn was taken out of his mind as Leia had stopped talking and was now staring at her; waiting for an answer. Brown orbs narrowed slightly as she looked into the old woman’s eyes. “Do you really think that just because Kylo and I helped defeat Snoke that your Old Religion Council is just going to step aside and let us walk? Even if we do help bring down the rest of the Order, there is nothing to go back to than grey walls or death. You may be prolonging our life to help search but you’ll be sending us to our deaths when we deliver your victory to you.”

 

Poe scoffed. “We don’t need your help in helping with the First Order. The General is offering you a chance!”

 

“A chance that could result in death.”

 

Poe looked at the General. “This is pointless, my lady. Every second we spend talking to them is a second the Order gains in recovering from their losses. We should be out searching for them instead of wasting our time trying to turn them away from the Dark side!”

 

Avelyn narrowed her eyes some more at the pilot. “So this is now about Light and Dark, eh? How original.”

 

“This is about life and death. Something I’m sure you’re just barely grasping.”

 

The dark female chuckled darkly. “Why? Do you think my soul is too dark to be saved?”

 

“She is giving you an ultimatum!”

 

Poe grit his teeth as Avelyn clenched her fists; controlling her need to gather the Force around her. Leia held up her hands. “Please, stop this. Avelyn, I would not ask this if I did not think it would work. I can get you and Ben pardoned if you allow me to sponsor you and you do as requested.”

 

Luke touched his sister’s shoulder. “I am all for redemption; you know that. But Dameron may be right. This may be a futile task.”

 

“Do you say that because you’re scared?”

 

Luke turned and was met with cold, calculating eyes. They seemed to see straight into his soul and he swore he felt something in his mind; a wisp of a presence so controlled it barely left a trace. He went after it in his mind but it vanished in an instant; Avelyn narrowing her eyes slightly as it did. “Are you afraid of me? You weren’t afraid of your nephew when he was under you but now you’re terrified of him; of the power he holds.” She tilted her head and he felt a brush of the same presence against his mind. “It’s why you won’t train Rey to reach her full potential. She has a lot more power than you did at her age. It took quite a while for you to reach her potential.”

 

Luke began to tremble. “Get out.”

 

“I’m not done yet.”

 

The others in the room could only watch and listen as Luke and Avelyn kept their eyes locked on each other. “You’re now terrified of the power your nephew holds. You learned your lesson and now you’re terrified of the power the scavenger holds.” Avelyn chuckled. “But for me, oh, but me, you’re beyond terrified. And I bet you have never felt like this in a long while. You’re also scared that once we’re done helping you, I’ll answer the call that I’ve answered to for so long and destroy all of you. So I’ll ask again.”

 

Luke held his breath.

 

“Do you think my soul is too dark to be saved?”

 

There was a certain tick in her voice that Luke picked up on; a slight flicker of something in her eyes. It was like she was genuinely asking if she couldn’t be saved; if Kylo couldn’t be saved. Luke thought for a moment; thought back upon an event that happened years ago on a planet-destroying space station that protected a man that had murdered countless amount of lives, including children.

 

He thought his father could be saved.

 

Why didn’t he feel like Avelyn and Kylo could be too?

 

Something must have shown on his face that made Avelyn’s falter a little; something so tiny that he wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t intently focused on her. The female turned to Leia. “I’ll help and if I help, so will Kylo. But you must give me your word that you will do whatever you can to protect him; from the Council, from the galaxy and from me.”

 

Leia looked at her with a confused look. “Why you?”

 

Brown orbs quickly became downcast and Avelyn’s body completely lost its tightness. “Because he’ll do anything for me. He would have gladly taken the blow I was dealt if it meant I was going to be alright. We would follow each other to the ends of the galaxy if we have to. He’ll do whatever he has to, make whatever deal he needs to if it means I’m safe. And I’d gladly do the same for him.”

 

Avelyn looked up at the General. “You must give me your word that you’ll prevent us from destroying each other when given our ultimatum from the Council.”

 

“I give you my word.”

 

The dark female nodded. “So be it.”


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a horrible writer, forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
> I literally had no inspiration to write, except after watching the Last Jedi, but I didn't know how to continue.  
> Ugh, I just need to get out of these beginning chapters and then we can be on our merry way.  
> Without further ado, I give you this filler chapter because things are about to get fabulous.

Avelyn was escorted back to her cell and as her door closed, she heard Kylo’s open and his muffled voice floated into her cell.

 

She rested her forehead against the door and placed a hand on it, pushing herself to break through the Force bubble. It was laughable at how she, the previous mighty Dark One of the First Order, was beaten by a stupid, giant lizard. She chuckled softly to herself at the thought of it all before turning to walk toward her bed, curling up in a ball under the covers once she reached it. Her eyes closed slowly and Kylo was the last thing on her mind before she fell into a slumber.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
 _Avelyn didn’t know how long she had been asleep before a dream overtook her mind._

_And it must have been a dream for her to be in a field and Kylo to be in front of her; running towards her. She gave him a small smile as he slowed down but her eyes widened when he took her into his arms. He felt real, very real in fact, and she started cursing in her head as his arms tightened around her._

_‘Cause dreams shouldn’t feel this real._

_“How did you do it!?”_

_Avelyn put a hand on his chest -a very firm feeling chest- and pushed against it, giving Kylo a suspicious look. “How did I do what?”_

_“Get past the Force bubble.”_

_The female took a step back and looked at her lover, boyfriend, soulmate, whatever he was, up and down before meeting his eyes; searching them. “This is a dream, Kylo. I can’t get past the lizard. That’s why they have it for that exact reason. So we can’t use the Force.” Avelyn couldn’t breathe. “You’re not real.”_

_But she felt the familiar brush of a presence against her mind and she could have started sobbing right then as Kylo hugged her again._

_“No, you made it past the barrier. You made it back to me.”_

_A lone tear escaped brown eyes as Kylo pulled away and he cupped Avelyn’s face as more tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes before leaning into his hand and they just stood there and just **breathed**. _

_He stared at her face, at her long lashes that brushed her cheeks, her lips that were semi pale but he still wanted to kiss them, her cheeks that held a tint of pink; just **her**. The way that her hair softly blew as the field she had taken them too was suddenly dancing with a gentle breeze. Kylo just stared at her and thought how different she looked than when he had seen her before. _

_Before she had been **too**  pale to him and that bandage wrapped around her middle made him burn with rage. But her gentle touch had soothed him as she had clung to him and he wanted nothing more than to stay like this; just her and him and nothing else because everywhere else was unknown territory._

_And his breath caught in his throat as she opened those beautiful brown eyes of her’s._

_“Force, I’ve missed you.”_

_Avelyn chuckled. “You literally saw me yesterday.”_

_But Kylo shook his head. “I’ve missed this you. The one without pain and suffering and the weight of the world on your shoulders.”_

_Brown eyes searched his and Avelyn knew he was talking about the times where the Force dreams where they just sat in complete silence and just soaked in each other’s warmth. The ones where nightmares and memories didn’t plague them and though they were stretched over a few weeks, she had missed them too._

_But this meeting of their’s couldn’t be like that._

_“What did you tell them, Kylo?”_

_His face fell as she saw him realize that too._

_“They asked if you could help them, didn’t they?”_

_Kylo nodded. “Used you as bait, too.”_

_Avelyn took the hand on her cheek into her own and pulled Kylo down to sit on the ground. She looked down and began to trace the lines in his palms as he watched her. “What did you say to them?”_

_“It’s more what they said to me. They said that you would help them as long as they protected me.”_

_A smile crept on to the dark female’s face as she continued to look down to draw on his palm. “And you said the same thing back.”_

_Avelyn knew that he did; Kylo could feel her in his mind. That soothing presence which he craved to feel over the last day was slowly making her way through his mind and he welcomed it. She was warm and he curled around her as she moved, swirling slowly through memories and thoughts. “You knew I would.”_

_“They didn’t tell you that no one thinks we should be allowed to though.”_

_Kylo chuckled. “They may not have but I knew. Luke didn’t seem very happy about it either; kept his mind on a tight lockdown.”_

_“Well, I was in there earlier and may have pushed him a little.”_

_Avelyn finally looked up at him. “I feel like this is the only play we have and I hate that. But if it means that you and I are able to live and have a chance at being completely free, I’ll gladly do whatever it takes to protect this.”_

_Kylo brought his forehead down to her’s and she slowly let out a breath as he brought his free hand up to cup the back of her head. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.”_

__

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------__ _ _  
__ _ ___  
Brown eyes slowly opened to cell walls surrounding her as the places where Kylo touched her burned. His presence in her mind was now filled with cold, empty space and the warmth she had felt was gone. She sat up in her bed and rested a hand on the wall that connected their cells, trying to feel his warmth through it.

 

But nothing came, no matter how much she thought she could feel it.

 

A noise at her cell door made brown orbs narrow as it slid open. General Leia walked in and looked at the girl on the bed with an expression Avelyn was having difficulty deciphering. After several seconds, the dark female sighed and looked at the space in front of her. “It’s time.” She looked back up at the General. “Isn’t it?”

 

Leia nodded as Avelyn stood up and placed her hands in front of her as she walked toward the General. Poe inched his way in as the female stood still and locked the cuffs on each wrists. Avelyn’s face was void of emotions and she stared at the General with a look in her eyes that could only be determination.

 

She would make this work; would make this New Republic, that probably wanted nothing more than to get rid of her and Kylo rather than have them join in the fight, see that they needed them. She would make them understand that they were their salvation. Because all that mattered was that he was alive and she was alive and that was enough for Avelyn to stay.

 

The three walked out of the cell at the same time Kylo was led out of his. Their eyes met and Avelyn swallowed hard as rage and relief flashed through his eyes. She tried to reach out and touch his mind but knew it was futile as nothing met her attempt. Turning away from him, she felt his presence at her back as the General and Poe looked at them. She made a motion with her head.

 

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
